


beauty is in the eye of the beholder (and i think you're beautiful)

by blue_slate



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, basically an aladdin au, elena is jasmine bc naomi has the range, jane is jafar's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_slate/pseuds/blue_slate
Summary: jasmine wonders why jane wanders the battlements every night. she learns why.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	beauty is in the eye of the beholder (and i think you're beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> (a selfishly made aladdin au bc i watched it tonight and i love naomi scott so much). 
> 
> thank you to my friend halcyonic for beta-ing this so well!

The beauty that Jasmine sees every night from the open deck of her room in the palace is unparalleled. There’s nothing quite like it at all. There’s nothing quite like watching the celebrations that go on nearly every night, watching the men twirl staffs with the ends on fire, or to see the marvelous lights from the colored lanterns. 

But, of course, Jasmine is confined to her palace, with only the company of her handmaid Dalia, and her ever faithful feline companion, Rajah. So, every night, Jasmine watches the festivities go on with a loneliness in her heart and a desire to go out, to enjoy those festivities as much as the people of her sultanate Agrabah. 

Though, as interesting as watching the festivities is, there’s something far more interesting in watching Jane, the daughter of Jafar. Jane favors the dark colors like her father, swathed in luscious reds and glorious blacks. Gold glitters around the column of her throat in the moonlight. 

Jasmine notices that Jane strolls the lengths of the walls, the same path the guards take. No hand maids or guards deign to follow the daughter of Jafar. Every night,she takes the same path through the palace. Every night, Jane wears down the stone of the palace. And every night, Jasmine watches, intrigued by the daughter of Jafar. 

“My princess? Would you like me to draw you a bath?” Dalia steps up behind Jasmine quietly, a smile on her face. 

“I’ll decline for tonight. In fact, I’d like to go for a stroll. Rajah, come,” Jasmine says, picking up her skirt as she rises from the bench that serves as the place she watches the festivities, and the very one she uses every night to observe Jane stroll the palace. And for as long as Jasmine has watched, she knows the path like the back of her hand. 

“Would you like me accompany you, your majesty?” Dalia asks tentatively, watching Jasmine move swiftly through her quarters. Her tiger follows her, and Dalia sees that as an obvious no, what with the lack of response Jasmine gives her. 

Jasmine moves quickly through the hallways, barely remembering to nod to guards and servants as she passes. Rajah’s nails scratch rhythmically against the clean tile of the palace, the only indication of him following Jasmine, serving as her protector. Jasmine makes a sharp turn left, pushing open a door and sighing as the ever warm night air touches her skin. 

And there Jane is, paused in thought at the very end of the walkway, overlooking Agrabah with a contemplative glaze in her eyes. She must’ve inherited it from her father, Jasmine concludes. Jane’s hands rest on the spires that dot the edge of the walls, and Jasmine is in awe of Jane. She’s far more regal than Jasmine has ever been, and for the time being, Jasmine believes herself to be a mere commoner graced with the presence of a goddess. How can she not? The jewelry gracing the beauty of her sun-tanned skin shines as bright as the moon. But her eyes are sullen. Jasmine wonders what plagues the mind of Jane, daughter of Jafar?

She has little time to wonder.

“Your grace,” Jane’s velvet voice projects across the walkway. “You are unaccompanied. It is unsafe for you to be out here, alone.” 

“Rajah is with me,” Jasmine replies, extending her arm out to her tiger. Rajah growls, then butts his head against the back of Jasmine’s palm. Jane nods, seemingly accepting the answer before turning back to survey the city. Jasmine takes a few tentative steps forward towards Jane, and she watches as Jane turns toward her. The gold adorning Jane’s neck dips low, and Jasmine wonders how someone can be this beautiful, how someone like Jane has not yet been wed away for a tidy sum of money. 

Jasmine would never wish that upon Jane. She would never wish for a woman as tall and lithe as Jane to be locked under the confinement of marriage. Jasmine wishes that upon no woman. 

“Something plagues your mind, Princess,” Jane says. 

Jasmine looks up at Jane, and is momentarily starstruck by the dark depths of Jane’s eyes. 

“I wonder why you walk the same path every night, Jane.” 

Jane hums, the corner of her lip turning up. “Perceptive as usual, my Princess.” 

“Jasmine.” 

Jane glances over, a brow raised. 

Jasmine swallows. “You may call me Jasmine. It’s simply the two of us, Jane.” 

“Well then, as you wish, Jasmine,” Jane nods her head, and Jasmine wishes she could hear her name from Jane’s lips a thousand times over. “You wish to know why I walk the battlements every night?” 

“I do,” Jasmine says earnestly, another step forward to Jane. Jane doesn’t move, but simply turns her head to the horizon. 

“The lights of the city are beautiful, my dear Jasmine, but you must look up, where the stars reveal everything,” Jane says, looking upward. Jasmine’s eyes spare a moment on Jane’s elongated throat, before following Jane to see the sky. Littered with shining stars. Jasmine knows this sky very well. 

But Jane raises a hand, remnants of sparkling magic seeping from her fingertips, and the air leaves Jasmine’s chest as the stars begin to shine more, shine so much that Jasmine believes she’s seeing hundreds upon thousands of jewels dance in the sky. Jasmine smiles so wide her cheeks hurt, because she has never seen anything so beautiful. 

Well, not as beautiful as Jane is. Jasmine thinks that no one could be as beautiful as Jane. 

“We see everything through one spectacle, but nobody bothers to see through more. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Jasmine. That is something you must always remember.” 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Jasmine blurts out, a look of surprise flashes across Jane’s face. But Jasmine doesn’t apologize, and merely nods her head. “You’re beautiful, Jane. I believe that to be infinitely true.” 

“You say you know the path I walk?” Jane asks, extending her elbow out. Jasmine nods, and Jane smiles, the gap between her two front teeth shining brightly. “Then would you, Jasmine, like to accompany me for the rest of it?” 

Jasmine doesn’t hold back the grin on her face as she slips her arm into Jane’s elbow. “I would, Jane.” 

They walk together, arm in arm, along the battlements of the palace, enjoying each others silence as they go. Jasmine asks some questions from time to time, wondering about the intricacies of Jane’s inherited magic. Jane, the daughter of Jafar, the Sultan’s personal sorceror, has magic of her own, magic in which she gladly demonstrates to Jasmine as they stroll. 

Jane makes a small flame, in which Jasmine can feel the warmth from, despite her want to tuck into Jane’s side instead. Jane makes Jasmine see Agrabah through the eyes of a sorceress, and even though Jasmine never wants this night to end, they come to the place where Jane’s nightly walk stops. Or, at least, where Jasmine is unable to see Jane from her balcony. 

Jasmine fears that her time with Jane is over. She fears that she’ll have to return to her room and watch Jane the sorceress walk her nightly stroll alone for the rest of time, for Jasmine knows she won’t ever have the courage to do this again. 

But it seems that Jane has other plans. 

A little alcove on the side of the palace gives them privacy, and Jane lights some oil lanterns with a mere wave of her hand. The alcove is decorated with plush pillows, and Jane sits. From here, they see the sprawling ocean that surrounds Agrabah, and Jasmine relishes the beauty of the moon glinting off the gentle waves. She relishes the way Jane’s pinky barely touches her own. She relishes the way Jane looks at her softly, any trace of her usual resoluteness gone. 

“I dread marriage,” Jasmine says suddenly, slicing the silence that came over them in half. Jasmine turns to look at Jane, who has already turned her head to look at her. “I dread the thought of marrying a man I loathe, and having to sit quietly by his side while he rules over  _ my _ people.” 

“Then don’t.” 

Jasmine laughs. “Jane, it’s not that simple.” 

“Then make it be that simple, Jasmine,” Jane responds, taking both of Jasmine’s hands in her own. Jasmine feels her heart leap in her chest in a way it’s only ever done once before, when Jasmine fell in love with a boy oh so many years ago. Except… she feels this for a woman? 

Jane smiles, and Jasmine’s heart melts. 

“Jasmine, you are the daughter of the kindest Sultan to have ever existed. If anyone can change his mind, it is you. You can take your future into your hands, and change it so you can be happy. And if you’re happy, then…” Jane looks to the sea. “Then Agrabah will be happy too.” 

“Will you be happy, Jane?” Jasmine inches closer, her voice softer than the silks she sits on. Jane meets her eyes once more. “Will you be happy if you remain here in the palace with me?” 

“I would be honored,” Jane says, smiling widely. “Jasmine.” 

The gap between them closes, and Jasmine feels a softness on her lips that she never wants to be rid of, the faint taste of peaches and dates on Jasmine’s lips as she kisses Jane to the noise of Rajah’s rumbling and the noise of the waves crashing onto the side of the palace walls below them. Jane’s hands come to rest on the sides of Jasmine’s stomach, and her chest feels tighter as she kisses Jane more. 

A princess fallen under the spell of the sorceress indeed. 

Jane, not the daughter of Jafar, but rather Jane, the woman that Jasmine has come to love after endless nights of staring at her from afar. 

Jasmine pulls away, and she finds that she’s never been happier. 


End file.
